Love Will Triumph
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Haruhi is moving to England, but when it’s time for her to say goodbye to the Host Club, who is it that she finds it the hardest to say goodbye to?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** _Love Will Triumph  
_**Author:** Amnoying Ammii  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Summary:** Haruhi is moving to England, but when it's time for her to say goodbye to the Host Club, who is it that she finds it the hardest to say goodbye to?  
**Pairing: **Kyouya x Haruhi  
**Written For:** All the BEAUTIFUL Ouran Fans out there  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Some other dude does…(What's his name again…? lol)  
**Warning:** Some characters may be OOC, so I'm very sorry about that :( 

**Authors Note: **I actually did research on Oxford for this story, so please leave reviews – I hardly ever do research. Seriously. I hardly ever do any homework at all. Also, don't worry – I'm not abandoning 'The Portrait of Haruhi Fujioka'. I'm just passing the time while waiting for reviews :P Okay, here's the story :)

---

Chapter 1

---

During all her years as a student at Ouran, she never expected this day to come…

"We're moving to England!"

"We're _what_?" Haruhi's mouth was so open; she could feel her chin hit the floor.

"Yeah! How exciting?" her father grinned.

"Outo-san, I don't want to go to England. Why are we moving, anyway?"

"Oh, right, I didn't give you the letter… now where did I put it…?" He scurried through his pockets and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He produces a piece of paper from his pocket and sent it flying like an aeroplane towards Haruhi. She snatched it from the air and looked through it.

_Dear Ms Fujioka Haruhi_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into our school, Oxford University, for young gifted children. We have heard of your intelligence, and are asking for your approval to come to our school and grace us with your knowledge. We hope you will accept.  
__Oxford University is the oldest school in all of England and we have been graced with young minds throughout the ages.  
__The University of Oxford is a member of the Russell Group of research-led British universities, the Coimbra Group (a network of leading European universities), the League of European Research Universities, and also a core member of the Europium. Oxford is often ranked among the world's top-5 universities.  
__Inside this envelope will be two sheets of paper – one, this which you are reading now – and another sheet that will have blank spaces for you to write in. Please consider this invitation to join us in England. We'll be expecting a letter from you soon, and we hope that it will be good news. _

_Regards_

_Ms Elizabeth Taylor_

Haruhi's face turned pale. "Where's the second sheet?" she asked her father, not looking up from the paper.

"I've already sent them in," her father grinned happily.

Her heart stopped beating and she felt she needed a seat before she fainted.

---

"Ohayou Haruhi!" Tamaki grinned when she walked into the Host Club department. "How is my daughter this morning?"

She walked right past him and lumped herself onto the large couch that sat in front of her.

"Haruhi?" the twins appeared beside her as she buried her head into the pillows. "What's wrong?"

"Mmf-mm-hm-pmh," she grumbled into the couch.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, poking her shoulder.

Hunny and Mori came towards them and watched Haruhi as she struggled to raise her head.

When she got up, her face was ghastly. Her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep, and her skin was paler then usual. "I'm going to England," she said dully to Hikaru, and buried her head back into the sofa.

"England? Why?!"

She raised the letter and passed it to Tamaki without raising her head. He took it quickly and read through it. "_**Oxford**_?!" he cried dramatically. Haruhi raised her head quickly and covered her ears.

"Not so loud! I didn't sleep yesterday and I have this massive headache."

"Sorry."

"Why did they accept you into Oxford?" Kaoru asked.

"It says that I'm 'gifted'," she said, slumping back into the couch.

"I don't understand why you're so upset," Tamaki smiled. "I think this is a magnificent opportunity for a commoner like you!"

"Be quiet," she glared evilly at him. "I'm upset because that means that I'll have to leave the host club," she sighed.

Everybody's face paled.

Kyouya appeared at the door and looked around. "Why are you all so gloomy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason!" Tamaki jumped up quickly, running to his friend. "No reason at all! Look, we're all happy! Aren't we?"

As if on cue, everybody (but Haruhi, who had no idea what was happening) quickly changed their moods to be happy and normal.

"See? We're all _happy, happy, HAPPY!_"

"Okay then…" He looked at the envelope that Tamaki was still holding. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Er… What's what, ol' buddy?" Tamaki, like the idiot he was, didn't hide the letter behind his back.

"That piece of paper…"

"Um… This isn't paper! It's, er… food! Yeah!" In a second, he stuffed the paper into his mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Haruhi yelled.

Tamaki gulped down the chunks of paper and turned to Haruhi. She gave him the stare of death. He giggled weakly and lowered to the floor in a puddle of water.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the puddle and grinned up at Kyouya with big smiles on their faces. "Don't worry about him," they said simultaneously. "He's an idiot. There was nothing on the paper at all. You can go away now."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow in wonder and shook off the questions. "Fine," he said, walking away to sit at his computer.

"Whew," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed together.

"Why don't you guys want to tell him what it is?" Haruhi asked when he was out of ear-shot.

"He's been wishing to go to Oxford for a while now," Tamaki said, coming back out of his puddle.

"Really?" Haruhi blinked. "I thought he would have been able to do anything, what with his IQ…"

"He applied to get in tones of time," Hunny said. "They said that he didn't have what they were looking for. They said he wasn't _gifted_ enough."

"What a dreadful thing to say?" Haruhi gapped.

"Yeah," Mori nodded in his toneless voice.

"So, now he's really upset about it," Tamaki said sadly. "If he found out that you got in, a commoner, and he didn't, he'd be even madder. Don't tell him, okay?"

Haruhi looked over to Kyouya who was freely typing into his computer. She wondered why Kyouya was always to quiet and stern. Maybe that was the reason…?

"Okay," she nodded finally.

---

**Authors Note:** Sorry about how stupid the end of this chapter turned out O.o It wasn't supposed to be that stupid. But I'm watching CI, I'm tired, and I really can't think of what to write. I had an idea before, about 3 hours ago, but see, MSN can do things to your brain… Don't use it… It makes you change… T.T  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. You'll find out what will happen between Kyouya and Haruhi soon, and you'll also find out why Kyouya wasn't accepted into Oxford, even though it was his life-long dream, seeing as both his brothers weren't able to get in, so he wanted to get in to spite them and his father, but the reason he wasn't accepted is sad.  
Thanks for reading my sad attempt of writing a first chapter to this story. No, really, thanks tones.  
I love everyone who leaves a review. Please, no flames. They make me vewy sadd :(

JA NEE

Amnoying Ammii


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** _Love Will Triumph  
_**Author:** Amnoying Ammii  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Summary:** Haruhi is moving to England, but when it's time for her to say goodbye to the Host Club, who is it that she finds it the hardest to say goodbye to?**Pairing: **Kyouya x Haruhi  
**Written f****or:** All the BEAUTIFUL Ouran Fans out there  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.  
**Warning:** Some characters may be OOC, so I'm very sorry about that :(  
**Rating:** T for adult themes and course language

**Authors Note:** I'm not abandoning Mother, it's just that I read this chapter a few days ago and I got bored, so I'm writing up the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and doesn't wish to kill me And I am so sorry that this is going to be OOC, I just can't find myself being able to keep characters in character : . So here's the next chapter that I've been working on for ages and got nowhere with :)  
And PS to those who are reading MOTHER: I might take a while to write up the next chapter, because school starts in 2 days, and I want to use my Sunday to the fullest :) SO SORRY!  
And the reason I decided to update this now is because I have wonderful news, and I'm hyped up! In July, me and my dad are going to Lebanon for 2 weeks to see family, then we're going to England for a week, then to France for a week! My friend is pretty certain I'm going to get laid in France lol but I highly doubt that -- I'm ugly an fat xD of course, my dad did say that I'd have to loose weight before we left...  
I'm gonna stop blumbering now, and write the chapter :) Enjoy!

---

Chapter 2

---

A week later, Kyouya suddenly felt it was time to have a talk with Haruhi.

"Ohayou, Haruhi," he said down at her. She was always a short person, and he liked to intimidate her with his height.

She looked up. "Ano, ohayou Kyouya-Senpai."

"I heard some very intriguing news from a class-mate of mine a few days ago," he said, writing into an all too familiar open black folder.

Haruhi blinked. "What kind of news?"

He smirked. "I was hoping you would be able to tell me," he said.

"So you have heard," she sighed, looking down at the floor. "Tamaki-Senpai said I shouldn't tell you anything about it, but now that you've found out, it can't be helped."

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. _So there was something on that paper_, he thought to himself. "So, is it true?"

She nodded. "I'm going to Oxford next month. My dad sent the papers before he told me about it."

He blinked. He never thought something like this would ever happen. He was being rejected, yet she was getting in?

"Sorry I didn't tell you," she said, looking up. "Tamaki-Senpai said you'd get upset."

He didn't say a word. He snapped shut his folder and put a hand into his pocket, pushing up his glasses with the other hand. "Why should I get upset?" he asked.

"Because you weren't accepted and I was," she said bluntly, with no intentions of getting him even more upset.

Kyouya nodded. "I understand," was all he said, before turning away and walking off to find something to punch, or _someone_ with blond hair and a brain the size of a peanut, more like it.

"Kyouya-Senpai," Haruhi called him back. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "You aren't upset?"

"Of course not," he said, turning away so she couldn't see his dull expression. "I don't understand what the big deal is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Tamaki. I have something I want to tell him." He strolled off before she could say anything else.

---

Haruhi walked to class the next day with a frown. Kyouya hadn't acted as bad as she'd thought when they were talking about her being accepted into Oxford. Well, he had said that he knew about it before, from a class mate, but then again, that could have been a lie to get her to talk.

She smacked herself in the head. Of course! She hadn't told anyone about it, and she doubted Tamaki would tell anyone, what with Kyouya so close to his ear.

The twins came up behind her, each putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" they asked.

"Kyouya-Senpai found out I'm going to Oxford," she answered simply.

They both blinked down at her. "How...?"

"He tricked me into telling him," she said, then shoved them off her shoulders and walked on.

They followed on but kept their eyes on each other. "How did he act about it?" Kaoru asked. He, unlike his brother, could sense all the feelings happening around in the club that were felt towards Haruhi, and he knew that Kyouya was one of the ones who felt something, even though he didn't know it just yet.

She shrugged. "He acted calm about it. But I think that he might be a bit troubled. He's hiding his feelings, like he usually does." She put a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling as she walked in thought. "He said he wasn't upset, but I doubt it highly. I mean, if he wanted to go to Oxford and didn't get in, and I did, then that would surely displease him."

Hikaru laughed. "Don't worry; I don't think he'd ever be able to hurt you."

Both Kaoru and Haruhi stared at him.

"Well, it's obvious he likes you," he shrugged.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "Who...? Kyouya-Senpai...? I think you might have had a bit too much to drink, Hikaru."

"But seriously," he continued, surprising his twin to the fullest, "if you were any other guy, he'd have sent a letter to Oxford to tell them to take you off their list, but he won't. Even if it was another girl, he'd have sent it in. But he won't for you; because he likes you."

Haruhi and Kaoru blinked at him. His brother was surprised more then ever. Since when did Hikaru have a sense at others feelings? He didn't even understand Kaoru's theory on Halloween, and when Kasanoda-cchi found out about Haruhi's gender, only a few months ago, and Tamaki finally understood about his own feelings to Haruhi (even though he ignored them and continued being the idiot he was and called himself the 'father'). So what on Earth was happening now?

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. "Kyouya-Senpai isn't the one that gets feelings. He wouldn't send in the letter because he knows it won't give him any merits. If he did send in a letter, like you said, he would only be satisfied because he would be ruining my life, and he isn't one to do something like that."

Hikaru shrugged and turned to walk back to class. "Whatever you say..."

Haruhi walked off as well, leaving a bemused Kaoru screwed into his spot and watching his twin with confusion. This was something new entirely.

---

Kyouya put a hand on his chin in thought as he watched the twins walk away with Haruhi.

Hikaru was right in a way. He would have sent a letter in if it was anybody else in the school, but he couldn't find himself sending in the letter for Haruhi. He'd already had the letter written out, but wouldn't dare mail it off.

'Why' was something that confused him. He didn't know why. It could have been because of what Haruhi had said, but then again, there were merits for him. He would be able to destroy her life. But that was something that he couldn't do.

Again, the question hit him in the head. What Hikaru said couldn't have been true, could it? Kyouya didn't like Haruhi, not in that way anyway.

Confusion struck him like a lightning bolt, and the electricity in his veins wouldn't leave to let him relax. What Hikaru said confused him, and it confused him even more when he thought about what was stopping him from sending in the letter to ruin Haruhi's chances of ever going to Oxford.

He sighed. He'd think about this later – the bell was gone, and his Math class was waiting.

But he swore, if he didn't get to the end of this by the end of the week, he'd throw out the letter and forget everything, but if he did find a reason good enough for him, one he knew would give him value, the letter would be mailed and shipped to England in 5 minutes, and be in the hands of Ms Elizabeth Taylor in an instance.

And so, his quest for answers began. And where was he going to start? With Tamaki, of course.

---

**Authors Note:** What did you think of that chapter? I'm actually quite proud of it :) It took me about half an hour to write that all, but it doesn't seem that rushed, does it? I think I kept them in character enough, but if you find a problem with them, then please don't hesitate to tell me in your review xD  
WHICH REMINDS ME: leave a review, please, and make me a very happy person tomorrow, seeing as it's my last day of the holidays (okay, well, my last day of the holidays was on Friday, but there's no harm in calling Sunday – which is technically a weekend – a holiday, is there?)  
To everyone reading my other story, Mother, I'm going to have to add the next chapter on Wednesday, because I'm not going to school. I have a hospital appointment (the doctors found something wrong with my blood tests, said something about something different in my blood so I'm going for an appointment) at 11 AM so that's a day off, and after that, I have a dentist appointment (stupid braces –sigh–) so I'll be home without as much homework, so I should be able to stay up late on Tuesday night, finish off the next chapter of Mother (which I'll be writing in class at school) and then maybe the next chapter of this. So, just wish me luck, and know if I don't have the next chapter of any of my stories up by Wednesday, then you'll just have to wait till Saturday or Sunday. Although, there is a chance Mother could be up tomorrow, I don't know, depends on how I feel.  
Well, goodnight everyone! If my dad comes home now and see's I'm on the computer and didn't have a shower, then I'm good as dead :) so goodnight, I love everyone who leaves a review lol I also love everyone who is nice and adds my story to favourites, but I love you more if you review xD  
Oh, and I'll just repeat what I say at the end of all my Mother chapters – if you don't review, I'll send evil teddy-bears with hand-grenades and machine guns to your home to kill you, and if they refuse, then evil monkeys (with hand-grenades and machine guns) or vampires (who are HUNGRY!) or wild boars who are insane with vampire-blood (which is actually a poison that makes you go crazy) to eat you alive, so don't double-cross me :) ne? I can be even more evil then Honey and Mori when I want to be, even though I may have cute hair and a smooth pimple-less face :)  
Well, bye, and take heed to my words

Amnoying Ammii :)

Oh, and download these songs:

Liar liar (pants on fire) – The Used  
The Worm and the Bird – the Used  
Missing – Evanescence  
Wash it all away – Evanescence  
Decembers of Love – Imogen Heap  
Not you again – Frou Frou  
Valhalla – 30 Seconds to Mars  
Malchik Gei – Tatu  
Not gonna get us – Tatu

These are good songs, trust me :) I love them all

Well, I'm gone now, goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** _Love Will Triumph  
_**Author:** Amnoying Ammii  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Summary:** Haruhi is moving to England, but when it's time for her to say goodbye to the Host Club, who is it that she finds it the hardest to say goodbye to?  
**Pairing: **Kyouya x Haruhi  
**Written for:** All the BEAUTIFUL Ouran Fans out there  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.  
**Warning:** Some characters may be OOC, so I'm very sorry about that :(  
**Rating:** T for adult themes and course language

**Authors Note:** I know I said I wasn't abandoning _Mother_ but I'm really bored right now and I'm stuck with what to write next for it. I started reading my fics again, again because of boredom, and I was wondering how I should continue this one. I hope you like it :)  
So, here is it xD enjoy :) chapter 3  
Oh, and I just want to say that I haven't got grammer check ATM, so sorry for the millions of mistakes you might find xD  
AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED ANYTHING IN SO LONG!! Please don't eat me... C: .  
Oh, and guess what!! I'VE FINALLY REALISED THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEN AND THAN!! Yes, I am hopeless :)

---

Chapter 3

---

Kyouya waited patiently in class for his friend to appear through the door. He needed to talk to him, about what Hikaru had said, but in the past couple of days, Tamaki was nowhere to be found.

It was obvious Tamaki was hiding from Kyouya. On the day Hikaru's words reached Kyouya's ears, he searched for his friend. When he found him, Tamaki had looked away and pretended to not notice him.

This troubled Kyouya somewhat. It bothered him, more than troubled. He didn't like being left out of something -- something as important as Haruhi leaving for Oxford, he _couldn't_ be left out of.

The fact that Kyouya had been un-attached to their little secret showed that there was something that a lot of rich people, like himself, lacked in.

Friendship and trust.

But he couldn't grasp that his friends had told him lies to protect him. He didn't like to be kept in suspense, and this was irritating him to the last nerve.

Yes, he only called them 'friends' because of the merits he got, but in the past 2 years he'd spent with Suoh Tamaki, he couldn't help but feel things in himself he had never felt before. A warmness that engulfed his heart, that surrounded the coldness and heated the ice inside of him.

His thoughts disappeared when his blond 'friend' entered the class room.

Just a second before the teacher.

Kyouya glared at Tamaki as he took his seat (which had moved to the back of the room, instead of next to the dark-eyed shadow-king).

Typical. Tamaki, like the coward he was, decided the best way to avoid Kyouya was to avoid him completelly -- and pretend he didn't exist at all.

Well, this was going to change pretty soon.

---

That day, as Kyouya entered the Third Music Room, the most surprising thing happened.

"Konbanwa, Kyouya-Senpai!"

He blinked at the twins. "Konbanwa, Kaoru," he nodded, then sternly added with an icey glare, "Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned at him and entangled his arm into his brothers'. "We have a surprise for you," they both said in unison.

Kyouya cocked an eye-brow. "A surprise?" That was when Kyouya realised that Haruhi wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe I should make her pay another debt, he thought to himself. A big one. Then she won't have enough money to pay me back, and she won't have to leave. He liked the idea and started making plans in his head, before the twins interrupted his thinking.

They nodded. "We know you've heard about Haruhi's little secret, and we know that you don't want her to leave," Hikaru started.

"But only for specific reasons, like not being accepted yourself," Kaoru added bravely, before his brother rambled on too much.

"Yeah, whatever," Hikaru hushed him. "Anyway, like I was saying. We know you don't want her leaving, and we have a plan that might just have her stay here."

Kyouya smirked. "I thank you both for being considerate of me, but I have my own plans for her."

The twins slipped on a banana peel that was 'inconvenietly' behind them, and stared up at the master-mind and vice-president of their club. "You already have a plan?" they asked in horror.

He chuckled. "Naturally."

They watched as he walked away with an evil grin on his face. He didn't like to admit it, but he sometimes liked to toy with those two.

"It's official," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. "I am forever scared of that man..."

"As am I, dear brother, as am I..."

---

Haruhi ran to the Third Music Room, her bag filled with books. She had been sitting in the library (one of the quietest ones she could find), studying for the last couple of exams she was going to take at Ouran before transferring to England.

She started panting when she got to the third music room before opening the door, taking in deep breaths and filling her lungs with fresh clean air.

And then, the door opened.

"Haruhi, you're late."

She looked up to see the shadow-king leaning over her.

"Gomene, Kyouya-senpai. I was studying in the library and lost track of time."

"Well, don't let it happen again. This is the second time this week. If you're late again, I might just have to make you start paying again."

She twitched. "You can't do that to me. I'm leaving at the end of the month. I won't have time to pay you back."

"You'll just have to make time, then," he sniffed, then turned away and marched back inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind Haruhi and watched the shadow king, along with her. The door closed slowly on its own, and they all stared at each other. "I wonder what's got his panties in a bunch," Kaoru thought out loud.

"It might just be his plan to making Haruhi stay here."

"If he wants me to stay here, why doesn't he just send a stupid letter to the principle of Oxford and get it over with?" Haruhi puffed. It wasn't exactly very long ago when she finished paying off her other debt.

"I think he just wants to play with you," Hikaru said slowly.

"Play with me?"

"He wants to toy with you, get information, maybe even get _you_ to not want to go."

Haruhi put a finger to her chin. "I didn't even want to go in the first place anyway. Otosan just sent the letters before I even knew what was happening. He told me two days after he sent the letters through." She sighed. "But there's nothing I can do anymore. Even though I don't want to go, I can't just not go. Otosan's already gotten my 'realese papers' for Ouran, too, by the way."

The twins stared in shock as she opened the music room door and entered through.

"Then we should act fast, ey, Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded, although he didn't like it much. "We do."

---

Kyouya knew the one place where Tamaki would be that he wouldn't be able to hide. The second Suoh estate.

"Good evening, Ohtori-sama," Shima Maezono greeted him at the front door. "Master Tamaki is upstairs in his bedroom. Would you like someone to guide you?"

"I don't think he turned the whole house into a mine just yet," Kyouya remarked, looking up at the ceiling at the large boulders that had formed. And he also hinted at the small mushrooms, too. He must have been really depressed about not talking to his friend. "I think his room might still be in the same place."

She nodded. "Good luck," she said before leaving him to find his way.

When Kyouya finally found Tamaki's bedroom (after what seemed like 15 minutes of stepping over mushrooms and boulders), he knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" Tamaki called out.

"I need to talk to you," Kyouya answered in his usual toneless voice.

Kyouya heard something smash on the floor. "Nobody home!"

Kyouya only watched the door boredly. "Tamaki, come out. I'm not an idiot. Open the door, right now."

Silence.

"Tamaki..."

Quick foot-steps ran to the door, and it opened fully to display the disadvantageous blond teenager.

"I haven't seen you all week. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

"Why would you say something like that?" Tamaki laughed weakly.

"Oh, I don't know," Kyouya pondered, walking into Tamaki's room (which seemed to be the biggest land-mine in all of history). "I think it's because you don't talk to me during club activities. You've moved seats in all classes to keep away from me. You don't copy my work anymore. You don't drop over at my place anymore." He turned to the now white-faced blond. "Would you like to hear more?"

Tamaki's teeth started chattering, before he dropped to the floor at Kyouya's feet. "I'm sorrrrrrry mother!" he wailed. "Please don't eat me..."

Kyouya sighed and lifted Tamaki to his feet. "Don't be so pathetic. I only want to talk to you."

The blond twitched. "See, that's another reason I avoided you. You never want to talk."

The raven-haired boy snickered. "Of course I do. I talk to you a lot of the time. What do you mean, I don't ever want to talk to you?"

"Well, you're a quiet guy." He stopped before he said something that could offend him. "Anyway. Now that you're here, come inside."

"I'd say that to you... You're standing out the door."

"Oh, right." He tiptoed in quickly and went to the large couch on the other side of the room. Kyouya followed and took his seat. "So, what's up?"

Kyouya pondered how he should say this without sounding stupid. _Oh, to hell with stupidity._ He coughed into his fist and turned to Tamaki. "What do you know of others feelings?"

"Feelings?" Tamaki repeated.

"Yes, feelings. I over-heard Hikaru the other day in the corridors. He said something about someone who might have feelings for Haruhi." He watched Tamaki's face scrutinized in pain. "What would you say to something like this?"

"I'm going to hurt that insufferable devil tomorrow."

Kyouya snickered. "What would you say if he said it was _me_?"

Tamaki blinked. "You?" When Kyouya nodded, Tamaki's heart stopped beating all together. His eyes blanked out and he fainted onto his back.

Kyouya sighed and waited patiently for his friend to recover conciousness.

When he finally opened his eyes and sat up 15 minutes later, he turned over to Kyouya. "Oh, hello Kyouya. I didn't know you were here. I had the weirdest dream, though. I dreamed that you said Hikaru thought _you_ had _feelings_ for _Haruhi_!" He laughed. "Huh... Isn't that crazy...?"

"Yes, indeed, very crazy," he smirked and pushed up his glasses. "I guess you were the wrong person to talk to," he muttered to himself as he stood up to leave. "Goodbye Tamaki. See you tomorrow."

Tamaki nodded with a smile. "Bye Kyouya."

Kyouya stared at the wall before him when he exited the room. That was a complete waste of time. But what could he do now? He didn't know how to contemplate his feelings. It was something he tried avoiding for his entire life. He didn't want to try to understand it.

But if he wanted to find his reason for sending the letter to Elizabeth Taylor to stop Haruhi from leaving, then he had to continue with his quest.

_I wonder what my next step should be..._

---

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry that sucked so severely. (Wow... a lot of S's...) But, see, I've kind of lost my touch with writing stories... I hope I haven't lost it entirely, other wise I'll never be a successful author in England! (In about 5 years, anyway, lol).  
Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I'm so sorry about the grammer, but as I pointed out in _Mother_, I haven't got microsoft word anymore...  
SCHOOL HAS FINISHED, SO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!! I HAVE 2 MONTHS TO RELAX:D which means I have plenty of time to write my fanfics :) so be expecting chapters... LONG chapters!  
Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed:D I love you all sooo much!! xD  
Please leave a review for this chapter too, or I'll send evil monkeys after you :)

**Extra Note:** OMG! I READ VAMPIRE KNIGHT (the first book)!! IT'S SO GOOD!! I'm getting the second (and maybe the third and fourth and fifth and sixth - if it's out) ON MONDAY!! SO YAY FOR ME:D I just had to say that lol

Well, hope you all enjoyed that chapter xD PLEASE REVIEW!! I love you all, and thankyou for reading my stories and supporting me :)

(HEART) Ammii


End file.
